


Sloppy Slug Princess Training for the Betterment of Konohagakure

by Tas_tan



Category: Naruto
Genre: /ss/, Blowjob Face, Excessive Semen, F/M, MILF, Paizuri, Shota, Squatting, Sweat, Titjob, abnormal semen consistency, musk, titjob creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: Somewhere past the middle of Part 1 of Naruto, Naruto wins a bet against Tsunade that results in her becoming Hokage. Through this, Tsunade develops a personal interest in Naruto and devises a plan to use his never-say-die attitude for the betterment of the entire village. For one reason or another, this plan involves siphoning gross volumes of abnormally-thick semen out of his balls with her tits, and preparing him to have other women within the village do the same.Don't try to tell her it's a bad idea, either.
Relationships: Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Sloppy Slug Princess Training for the Betterment of Konohagakure

  
Perhaps the most appreciable of Uzumaki Naruto’s qualities is his willingness to approach seemingly hopeless situations with the drive and confidence of an individual convinced that the situation they face is something other than what it appears to be. Young or old; experienced or naïve; those who persist in the boy’s presence for long enough eventually observe an expression of this quality in some form or another, and in the majority of cases, benefit from it. What ‘benefit’ refers to in these cases is often tractable to surviving instances of life-threatening shinobi combat or the forestalling of some equally shinobi-related catastrophe, but really, what the fuck else does he have to offer?

I’m just playing; Naruto’s aight. But I digress— 

No regularity goes uninterrupted indefinitely. Similarly, the benefits that accompany expressions of Naruto’s drive sometimes concern matters far less life-threatening in nature, and far broader in application. Of particular note on this subject is the wager carried out between Naruto and Senju Tsunade prior to the instatement of Konohagakure’s 5th Hokage. By virtue of a single boy’s willingness to take on a seemingly hopeless challenge in order to move closer to achieving his dreams, the citizens of Konohagakure acquired a suitable leader in the form of the legendary Slug Princess whilst Tsunade herself acquired a ‘push’ from out of a quagmire of hopelessness that she initially believed inescapable.

Whereas most who benefit from Naruto’s disposition in this sense (i.e. matters unconcerned with Zabuza and Haku running up to kill you because you made a bridge or some shit I forget) are quick to forget that they have benefitted any at all, the significance of what Tsunade earned from his disposition resulted in her taking a specific interest in his development as a shinobi. 

While without the time or necessary expertise to make use of his potential more effectively than her former squad mate, this interest initially manifested itself in the development of a training regimen for Naruto that only she was capable of providing. Working with a ‘deadline’ represented by his next return to the village from an away-mission, she tweaked and prodded what few ideas she had until a plan suited for her target took shape.

At the root of the usually-lackadaisical blonde’s effort was the same desire maintained by all Hokage at one point or another. As Naruto’s nature had benefitted her, so too was it capable of benefitting others within the village.

Other women in particular.

Driven by this thought and innumerable others far more selfish in nature, Tsunade completed her plan just in time for the first of what was to be a short string of off days for Naruto following the completion of one of those gay ass filler missions that separated Part 1 from Shippuden. On this date, a notification was prepared to direct him to the Hokage’s residence for a short debriefing session related to the mission in question.

Save the fact that Senju Tsunade would be carrying out the session, no further information was provided to him than this. Being a gambler at heart, Tsunade designed his summons this way intentionally—

For as much as she wished to create ‘benefits’ for the women of Konohagakure, an opportunity to win a wager against Naruto was to her one that couldn’t be refused…

-

HOKAGE’S RESIDENCE—MIDDAY

For the first time that he could recall, Uzumaki Naruto found himself in a position that made him question his unwillingness to properly think about the implications of his actions before they resulted in a consequence. 

The timing of his doing so, particularly relative to the appropriate opportunities that had preceded it, was strange to say the least. He had not done so after blindly accepting his summoning to the Hokage’s residence, and perished the thought after being dragged into its confines by a woman with whom he rarely spoke in private.

Strangely, it was only after these events culminated in the presentation of a naked Senju Tsunade squatted directly ahead of the 12-inch, loaf-fat pipe of clay-colored cockflesh rooted at his crotch that he felt compelled to question his decision-making abilities.

Though his doing so was without the livid self-reproach that often accompanied the assessment of involuntary habits—or so suggested the closed-eyed half-grimace spread across his lips and the pensive crossing of his arms at his stomach—his current occupation by the task persisted as something that he’d have rather avoided given the chance.

After all, if not for his impromptu bout of self-reflection, all of his mental energy could have been invested in taking in the sight of Tsunade’s body, or more profitably, ruminating on the implications of their mutual nakedness.

Given the opportunity, most young men (Naruto included) were more likely to invest themselves in the first activity than the second. Frame set within a perverse, toe-set squat that levelled her lips with the gloss-kissed exterior of her lips whilst smothering the face of both of Naruto’s thighs with the fatty bloat of her exposed breasts, Tsunade’s position projected a whorishness that amplified the perverse appeal exuded by her figure and features.

Per usual, the former of these narrowly outmatched the latter in quality. Sporting fat-laden, wobble-prone breasts shaped as melons of doughy flesh drawn within sacs just large enough to contain them, their dipped sloping downward across her chest reached a depth along her torso that made them appear as engorged teardrops propped up just slightly settled the outer fringes of her upper abdominals. Both topped off with a pale peach-colored patch of areola flesh whose midsections owned similarly-colored knobs of nipple flesh, these traits resulted in the mounds’ overall appearance seeming as one tinged equally by succulent youth and matronly fermentation. 

Her midsection—armored with a slight, almost-indistinguishable layer of matronly-chub focused towards the base of her abdominals—and her hips—flared outwards to a width that suggested her persistence within her body’s best childing-bearing years whilst still owning the puffy fringes that so often captured attention from males—suggested that she was more ‘youthful’ than anything else, but these by themselves were not proof enough of anything.

Ultimately, when considered alongside her matured, somehow-wrinkleless facial features and the buoyant chiffon yellow hair that surrounded them on either side, pinning down her age became an unenviable task further complicated by the perverse smirking drawn across her face.

Ambiguities notwithstanding, Naruto may well have killed for the opportunity to properly assess her frame from his current position. Instead, however, he lamented, and with time, spoke out to address this position with the woman responsible for it.

“So, lemme get this straight…” Naruto started, head still tilted in confusion. “All of this is ‘cause you want to put me through a training regimen that’ll make it so that I can help out the girls in the village better, right? It has nothing to do with the fact that you just wanna throat dick?”

“I’m only askin’ ‘cause that’s what it seems like right now. I’ve never been great at figuring out complicated plans, so if I’m wrong, that’s cool. I’m not about to let some free training from one’a the Sannin pass me by—even if it’s from you, Granny!”

Squatted in wait for Naruto to cease his waffling and provide her with an opportunity, the questions that he produced served only to stymie Tsunade’s drive, and draw her eyes into an exasperated roll. Temper checked by the dedication she maintained towards her goal, she ultimately diffused her temper and exhaled prior to directing a sour glare up at her youthful suitor.

Soon afterwards, the questions that remained around Naruto’s circumstance were cleared by her with a single breath.

“Alright, call me ‘Granny’ one more time and you’re going to wish I sent you on another mission instead of this.” she spat, angrily. “Yes, the point of all of this is training. I honestly don’t have massive expectations for you, but with a little bit of work, you should be able to use that massive cock your sporting to make some ladies in this village preeeety happy ♥. Why else do you think I’d go to this amount of trouble just to get you here?”

Mood shifted by her suggestions, a brief slurping of her tongue across the exterior of her lips preceded the return of a perverse grin across her mouth.

“Anyway, your first lesson is endurance. Before anything else, you’re going to skewer your cock all the way down my throat and churn my insides up into a slobbering, goo-spewing mess. I don’t want to hear any questions about why, or anything related to what you think about it—just show me how long you can go for…”

“That is, if you think you won’t embarrass yourself ♥. You are just a little kid after all…”

Briefly widening her grin into a haughty sneer, Tsunade afterwards parted the plush of her lips to present the humid, spittle-glazed confines of her mouth at a width that drew thin rivulets of saliva into a slow slither down from the tip of her tongue and the corners of her mouth.

In doing so, she laid a trap that Uzumaki Naruto was incapable of avoiding. Per her understanding of his nature, challenging his sexual prowess would spur him on to exceed her expectations however he could. Even if he didn’t succeed—this being the far more likely conclusion given his age—the prompt would result in him initiating their training session all on his own.

Unfettered when his right hand snapped down into an abrasive bundling of the hair at the back of her skull, Tsunade took the confident smirk that burst across his maw to mean that her assumptions had been correct.

Later, the events that followed demanded that she reassesses her thoughts entirely.

“Awright, here goes! I’m not gonna go easy on ya just ‘cause you’re older than me, so you’d better be ready to gulp some backed up jizz down your throat!” Naruto exclaimed.

The moment his utterance was complete, Naruto yanked his right palm inwards, and simultaneously punched his crotch forward to smash the bloat of his glans between the cock-teasing puffiness of Tsunade’s lips. Adjusting his grasp on her skull to a compression of his palm against its backside following contact, he thereafter applied a heavy downward pressure against it to supplement his cock’s inches-deep depression into her mouth. 

Once hilted, his thrusting metronome began in earnest. In a display of preference and expertise uncanny for an apparently-virginal youth, Naruto hooked his crotch backwards by a handful of inches to pop the nose of his glans out from the clamoring embrace of Tsunade’s esophagus, then hungrily gored his hips inwards to replant these inches back down her throat with additional force. Galvanized by the smooth muscle contractions that assaulted his meat as he went, the completion of his first short-length thrust (and the humid, grinding stimulation that accompanied it) catalyzed a vigorous reproduction of these motions from his hips and crotch. Evidently intent on sacrificing the length of his strokes for a consistent, neck-fattening compression of his meat within the mucus-glazed onahole his ‘teacher’ had offered to him, the initial shape of his metronome quickly took on the appearance of a boy’s feverish masturbation with a well-used pleasure sleeve.

Really, the only thing that separated the sight from the ‘norm’ was the control that Naruto displayed throughout. Still grinning confidently in spite of the two-pronged assault of a phallus-scalding throat and quivering, sex-fattened esophagus against his member, the pleasure that he accrued for each thrust he squished through Tsunade’s lips failed to influence his metronome in the slightest. At all times, the rigidity of his palm’s impression against the back of her skull (this backed by the slightest injection of chakra into his arm) remained consistent, which in turn allowed his hips and crotch to maintain the chain of invasive skewers he had committed to. Even when this consistency resulted in expulsions of mucus and throatslop from Tsunade’s lips and nostrils and a progressive tightening of the pulsing contraction of her esophagus lining against his length, nothing wrought from the experience proved a sufficient impetus for the alteration of his pattern.

Contrary to the implications of the pattern itself, its robotic qualities had no bearing on Naruto’s experience. All throughout his skewers, Naruto’s focus was devoted to enjoying the plethora of stimuli that assaulted his member per thrust, and later on, the slovenly consequences that they reaped for Tsunade’s face. In truth, the thought of enjoying these things was what had pushed him to commandeer her throat in the first place; a reasonable if depraved motivation for a growing shinobi.

Throughout a given hilt of his member down her throat, the lower reaches of his cock enjoyed a slimy glide across the out-matched face of her tongue whilst the majority of his trunk was savagely gored through a pair of flesh sleeves whose texture and severity of compression juiced heady wads of precum from the nose of his glans by the second. Represented by her throat and esophagus respectively, the vicious, blood-vessel-flattening ‘hugging’ of the former sleeve was complemented aptly by the congested, serpentine coil of the latter. Both tubes laden with lubrication and prone to producing the elating wriggles oft seen in a feminine orifice in the midst of use, the compression of his sweat-glazed crotch up against Tsunade’s face at the end of these breakneck ingresses found his shaft sufficiently ‘tenderized’ by load-fattening stimulation.

And yet, more pleasure followed. If audible for only a split second, a wet *PLORP* constituted by his shaft’s clearance through Tsunade’s throat and the flattening of his crotch against the lower half of her face sounded out in celebration of each thrust that he produced. Monotonous throughout the beginnings of his ministrations, the mechanical consistency of his masturbation eventually resulted in the haggard discharges of mucus and throatslop purged from Tsunade’s nostrils adding to the noises’ quality. As if the sight itself was not enough to contribute to the orgasm brewing within the root of his shaft, an incoherent cacophony of *GLORP!*(s) and *PLATT!*(s) soon became a backing track for his shaft’s disappearance between Tsunade’s lips.

  
Impressively, these things did not stop Naruto from savouring the outward reeling of his cock in the same way that he did its depression. Directly behind all of his increasingly-slime-laden plunges, he wasted no time in unplugging his shaft back through the embraces provided by Tsunade’s gullet. Far too addicted to the comforts that they offered to extract more than 4 inches of himself out of her per stroke, he nevertheless succeeded in making these happenings as garish as their compliments. Whilst the midpoint of his erection was freed from the skin-tight coddling applied by the bloat of Tsunade’s throat, his glans was dragged out of the puffy pocket of sex-bruised meat they had made within her esophagus’ depths through sections of slimy tubing just as intent on constricting the ‘invader’ within their depths into submission. 

Whilst these sensations directly taxed the bloat of his cock and the veins embedded into it, the extension of thick arcs of slime between the root of his cock and Tsunade’s face ensured that Naruto’s eyes were just as stimulated as his crotch. Some originating from her nostrils and other from the backdrafts of spittle yoked from her throat throughout his retreat, the differing origins of the messes contributed uniformly to the plastering of her face with slop and the ‘puppeteering’ of the substance into phallus-controlled arrangements directly ahead of her mouth.

For a boy as invested in perversion as any other, ignoring the sights, sounds, and stimuli of his efforts outright was not something that Naruto was capable of. Thus, though the execution of his thrusts went unchanged nearly two minutes after their initiation, the manner in which he appreciated what he derived from them (all that shit I just described) was progressively ‘altered’ with respect to his waning tolerance for the compilation of semen within his crotch.

The most noticeable of these alterations was his abandonment of the silent grin he had projected at Tsunade. Spurred on by his anticipation of the release he’d earn for his efforts, he eventually exchanged this approach for the occasional stint of jovial jeering at the older woman’s sex-lathered facial features.

Expectedly, the very first outburst that he produced was one focused on the Slug Princess’ misjudgement of his ‘sexual talents’.

“Heh heh! Gotcha again, Granny Tsunade! I’ll bet you had no idea I could fuck up your throat the way I am now, huh?” he teased, happily. “I dunno if it counts as the kind of training you wanted t’do, but if you’re sputtering around my cock this much, I gotta be doin’ something right, don’tcha think?”

“Hm? Oh, that’s right—you can’t talk while spreading your lips like this, huh? In that case, can ya give me a signal or somethin’? Like maybe you could squirt a bunch on the ground or something like in one’a those porn mags Jiraya-sensei showed me?”

“Yeah, you know what? That’d be awesome! I guess I’m gonna have to churn up your throat way more for you to do that, but if I had t’pick myself, I’d go with that!”

After his first entreatment, Naruto produced several others like it as his facefucking session progressed. Perversion notwithstanding, their outflow marked the beginning of a significant emotional investment on his part. Minutes prior, a satisfying orgasm down Tsunade’s throat would have summed up his desires towards the event. For each utterance that he produced, his desire to see Tsunade make a depraved mess of herself in the lead up to his release was deepened such that determining which happening he wished for most became impossible for him.

Tragically, neither the comments nor suggestions that he produced reached Tsunade’s ears as intended. Stunned, and later completely enamoured with accommodating his brutish thrusting pattern, the majority of her attention was consumed by the pummelling of her throat from Naruto’s first thrust onward.

What little free focus remained at her disposal was applied to the assessment of her circumstance and the creation of adjustments to her training regimen relative to them…

Needless to say, neither of these things occurred immediately. Precisely as Naruto had indicated, no part of her had sat prepared to entertain the reality of her pupil having natural sexual talent. Whilst not quite overwhelmed by the display he had produced thus far, overcoming the shock (and crotch-soaking stimulation) imposed by the beginnings of his ministrations required several minutes of concentration on her part. 

Past this period, assessing her circumstance came naturally to her.

“…First I lose a bet to a kid, now I’m getting my esophagus rutted out by one. You really just can’t catch a break, can you, Tsunade?” she lamented, internally. “Not only is he fucking my mouth into a squirting mess, but him doing it is making my cunt leak as if I was getting fucked there instead. Having my lips spread like a vacuum around his cock is one thing, but it doesn’t look like I’ll be able to keep it together through all of this, either…”

“F-Fuck…some training session, I guess…”

After a short period spent consumed by exasperation and disappointment, Tsunade pushed her thoughts away from the domination of her throat and closer towards what the event had resulted in thus far.

Most striking to her at that moment was the increased throbbing and twitching produced by Naruto’s cock. Relative to the beginnings of his skewering session, the stinging, neck-fattening hilts that he produced subjected the depths of her esophagus to longer periods of writhing subjugation by his length. 

Though the squirming of his steeled blood vessels against her guts funnelled a distressingly invasive pleasure into her brain, their meaning was not lost on her. As effective and endless as the boy’s ministrations appeared, the swelling of semen within the root of his cock dictated that they would come to an end sooner rather than later.

Adept in thought, her recognition of this fact turned her focus in towards herself. Thus far, her facefucking had drawn a mixture of mucus and slop from out of her throat sufficient for a perverse smearing of her facial features and the noisy lubrication of Naruto’s thrusts. These made all the more perverse by the spread of her lips and the bubbles of mess blown into fruition each time she attempted to breathe against his crotch, the state of her face did not differ much from what may’ve become of her crotch if and when Naruto ever drove himself between her lower lips.

  
Over time, the extent of the mess that was dragged out of her throat resulted in a progressive dribbling of slop dollops atop the peak of her cleavage. Precisely when the number of these dollops became significant enough to grease her flesh as a lotion and cake it with the same cloudy slime plastering her flesh was beyond her, but relative to her circumstance, this fact was hardly relevant. What was relevant was the fact that the arousal-moistened mounds had been ‘infused’ with a lubricant that exceeded most artificial substances in quality. Distributed in various amounts across the peak of her cleavage and granted a slow, syrup-like ooze between her breasts in a quantity that rendered them a ‘cream-filled’ sandwich of buoyant flesh, her perception of her breasts whilst in this state did not differ much from the one that she maintained towards the orifices at her skull and crotch.

With the facts that she collected about herself and her circumstance, Tsunade concocted a means of ensuring that Naruto derived a ‘lesson’ from his wanton mating with her throat. In pursuit of its application, she cleared her mind, and within seconds abruptly utilized a fraction of the vast stores of chakra contained within her to force Naruto’s thrusts to a screeching halt. Reaching up with both hands to set her palms into contact with the fringes of his hips, she subsequently wrenched her skull backwards from the slop-caked mess at the root of his crotch along every monolithic inch of cockflesh he had crammed down her throat. As shameless in her extrication as she was effective, she took each pressurized tumble of slop from out the edges of her lips in stride, and numbed herself to the stinging emptiness that accompanied the emptying of her throat until her lips burst from off of the nose of his glans to the tune of a gluey *SPLORP!*.

This done, it became her turn for a display of prowess. Smiling lips still adorned by hanging arcs of mucus, Tsunade subsequently pushed the depth of her squat upwards by several inches to level her breasts with Naruto’s crotch. Utilizing the grasps placed at his hips to keep herself level, the end of her ascent saw her take hold of her suitor’s attention with an inward wrench of his shaft’s greased underside against the face of her breasts.

On contact, her gaze shifted upwards.

“I’ve g-got to hand it to you—that was the last thing I w-was expecting from a short-sighted brat like you.” Tsunade started, voice congested by the state of her skull. “I’m not going to bother asking how you know how to do all of that so well already; impressive as it is, all it means is that we get to move on to the next step for things even faster.”

“Now that I know exactly how much you can endure, let’s see how much cockjuice you can dump out in one sitting ♥. My tits are your next target; if you can handle those, odds are you’ll be able to handle everything I throw at you next.”

No less invested in proceedings for the fact that his cock had suddenly been separated from the depths of a slimy female orifice, the mild disappointment that Naruto endured following Tsunade’s sudden retreat was replaced by an immediate surge of excitement the moment he processed her second challenge. Snapping into action as a boy galvanized towards success, he met her suggestion with a plunge of both of his hands to positions to either side of Tsunade’s breasts, then angled his wrists inwards in preparation to take hold of the mounds as another glorified masturbation toy for his length.

In an instant, all of this preparation proved for naught. Acting faster and without hesitation, Tsunade beat her youthful charge to the punch by hugging the full length of her arms arounds the face of her slop-plastered breasts as a pair of compressive straps. Next heaving both of the impossibly-squishy sacs upwards by several inches, she deftly aligned their underside with the tip of his slobber-caked erection before ‘dropping’ their sandwiched mass into penetration by it. Glans plunged through the dead-center of the crease between them, all of the throatslop and precum heartily smeared from its tip to its root was put to use in smoothing its ingress towards her breasts’ peak. And, where the amounts of mess coating his cock faltered, what amounts of spittle had dribbled between the wobbling fat sacs remained present to fill in any and all gaps as they occurred.

The end result of her motions and the preparations laid prior to them was a sound impalement of Tsunade’s ‘breast orifice’ from its base to its peak. Whilst unable to accommodate the full length of Naruto’s cock—a predicament signaled by the gooey *PLORP* produced in time with his glans’ breaching the peak of her breasts—what amounts of it could be captured between her mounds were thereafter sealed within a humid, spittle-greased orifice on par with a genuine cunt.

Eyes set up at another stare at Naruto’s face throughout her efforts, Tsunade waited until the base of her breasts were squished down against the root of his crotch before speaking out to explain what exactly had occurred.

Incidentally, this point in time just so happened to coincide with the initiation of a feverish heaving and depression of her cock-skewered breast orifice from the root of Naruto’s cock up to its tip.

“I didn’t say anything about you being the one to use my tits, did I?” she began, snidely. “There isn’t a man in the world who can use these things better than I can, so my using them will be a better challenge for you. This way, you’ll have no excuse not to shoot out all of that little boy dickjuice you’ve built up using my throat…”

“Sounds like a win-win to me, don’t you think ♥?”

Much like the vast majority of the questions placed at junctures wherein the person being entreated for a response is enjoying some kind of wild sex act, Tsunade’s fell on ears deafened by a surplus of sexual pleasure. At the same moment her words flowed through his ears, the full scope of Naruto’s attention was consumed in observation of the humid orifice of breastmeat being pumped up and down his length.

Assessed fairly, ignoring what the motions induced would have been impossible for any male with a functioning brain. After the first full length grind of the compressed inner sides of Tsunade’s breasts up his member—this coming only seconds after their lubrication greased descent introduced his cock to the legendary density and texture that the mounds maintained—the stopping point for Tsunade’s plunges was raised near the midsection of his length, and his glans were subjected to suffocation by some amount of her orifice’s length at all times.

In short, several forms of potent stimulation were forced onto his psyche all at once. Unprepared for the arousal-warmed temperature of her spittle-glazed breasts or the responsive, pillow-like buoyancy that they maintained, the descent of the sleeve that Tsunade had formed from them against the sex-fattened blood vessels lining his length proved stimulating enough to flutter his eyes in euphoria. Compression kept at a constant, meat-flattening tightness by the embrace that she imposed around the sacs throughout, the sensation’s quality tempted him to imagine that his cock was being ‘drained’ by an inanely squishy siphon.

Denied time to adjust to its impact, the imposition of this pleasure was replaced by the appearance of another just as quickly. Behind the release of a wet *SLRSH* noise elongated by the length of Tsunade’s depression, a heaving of her arms wrung the embrace of her mounds back up towards his glans. Throughout, the same all-consuming pressure driven down his shaft was pressed up along its girth until the tightest pocket of flesh within her orifice—this placed at its midsection—smothered his glans on all sides. Pre-lubricated by wads of precum threaded through his length during the inches-long ascent of her mounds and throatslop freshly plastered to her skin, his glans’ arrival at this point was made every bit as draining as his progression towards it.

Were these pleasures applied at any other point in time, Naruto may well have endured their application for a reasonable amount of time. At this point, though, he was forced to contend with them alongside his perception of the deafening *CLORP—SPLATT—CLORP* that sounded out through the air in time with his cock’s disappearance between Tsunade’s breasts, and the perpetual ‘slurping’ of greasy flesh against the worn bloat of his erection.

Within such a circumstance, long-suffering was set beyond his reach. After several seconds of squirming silence, his waning endurance was exhausted, and everything that he had attempted to hold within himself exploded outwards.

In order, these were his voice, and shortly behind it, the boiling sludge packed within his balls.

“F—FUACCKK!! G-granny’s tits are way too good! I-I’m gonna completely drench them with my jizz!” Naruto exclaimed.

Whorishly ‘expert’ in every sense of the word, the orgasm that followed Naruto’s outburst was met by Tsunade in a manner intended to exacerbate his release to its utmost. Vaguely aware of the possibility of his finding an orgasm early on into her titfucking session, its actual occurrence was more so an expected possibility to her than a genuine surprise.

Prompted by the explosion of his first wadded strand of semen between her breasts (and seconds later, out from the peak of her cleavage), she abbreviated the latest sandwiched plunge of her breasts, and with a flick of her wrists initiated a retraction of her makeshift orifice back up along the length of his cock. Dragging his second and third threads of balmy nut up through his urethra as she went, she halted her mounds ascent at a height that left his glans surrounded by the dead-center of her breast orifice’s interior. Then, in response to his fourth semen strand’s eruption moments later, she exchanged her two-armed hug of her breasts for a depression of her palms into their outer sides, and immediately afterwards took to the production of kneading rotations with her wrists meant to feed gutting amounts of stimulation into the foremost inches of his glans.

Whereas a less endowed and more moderately-minded youth may’ve perceived her actions as an unnecessary supplement for Naruto’s release, both of the adjustments that Tsunade produced were absolutely necessary. Without them, the volume of semen that her charge had stockpiled within his balls and its stinking, virile quality was likely to have overwhelmed her chest and face within seconds.

Right from the ejection of his first thread of semen between her breasts, Tsunade had felt certain of this. In spite of it maintaining a viscosity comparable to a spoilt custard needlessly thickened by a melted gelatin, the jasmine yellow glut was pushed through the length of Naruto’s shaft as though it was no thicker than water. Backing it was a pressure sufficient to dissuade the majority of its volume from adherence to the sex-greased inner crease of her breasts; a feat made even more impressive by the fact that she had tightened the mounds’ compression so significantly beforehand. Instead, most of its content was delivered between a two-inch wide rope of adhesive muck draped from the peak of her neck down to the beginnings of her cleavage, and a squirming ‘clot’ of the same substance at the peak of her cleavage. Made to perceive its borderline industrial adhesion to her skin and the impossible amount of writhing produced by the cells contained with it, Tsunade’s understanding of the kind of semen that Naruto was to release then necessitated ‘accommodative actions’ from her lest his release overwhelm her.

Prior to producing them, Tsunade made certain to measure her expectations with regards to their effectiveness. She did not have to, but given the nature of the first rope of semen Naruto had released, doing so was by far the smarter choice with regards to her aim (the encapsulation of his release).

Through this, the repeated coagulation of arm-length semen strands between her breasts and the substance’s eventual burble from between the creases of the sandwiched mounds did not come as a surprise to her. 

The speed at which this occurred, however, was downright shocking to her. With the kneading of her palms, Tsunade intended to milk as much semen as she could from Naruto’s length whilst at the same time ensuring that the flesh of her breasts was properly ‘pocketed’ around his glans. Succinctly, she intended to keep enough breast flesh tented atop and around his glans to keep the majority of his release contained within the core of her cleavage.

For a time, she managed exactly this. Released to the tune of a fleshy, grotesquely digestive *BLORP!* elicited from the quality of Naruto’s semen and its compaction against itself, each of the semen threads that were launched between her breasts were applied to the inundation of the same pocket of flesh immediately ahead of his glans. After the formation of a chunked foundation, their repeated discharge resulted in this pocket of compressed semen expanding to consume additional fractions of the squishy orifice interior offered to it. 

Apparently granted all the space and compression that they required, the flooding of her breast orifice proceeded ‘normally’ for a paltry 5 seconds before completely derailing. Owed to the disgusting, chewable thickness of the reproductive fluid that they were to accommodate and the rate at which threads of it were blurted out into its midst, every second past this point flooded their depths with additional seed that neither the motion nor placement of Tsunade’s palms could not contain. By the 10 second mark of Naruto’s release, lazy blurts of compressed cockjuice were squeezed through the peak of her cleavage like what happens when a nigga lets an oreo sit out on the sun too long and then you compress it between your fingers slightly too hard and all the cream is pushed out from between the cookies and you have to go wash your hands because that shit won’t come off your fingers otherwise. Beyond it, lazy wads of the same substance were progressively blurted from the underside, front-face, and peak of her breasts at a pace that matched the continued release of semen from Naruto’s length.

Eventually faced with a circumstance that she could neither mitigate nor accommodate, Tsunade opted to continue with her ministrations in hopes that the drainage of cockjuice between her tits would come to an end sooner rather than later. Arousal regularly steeped by the guttural *SPLORTS* and *GLORPS* produced as additional reproductive peat was dumped into her sleeve and focus tested by the needy quivering of the mound of cuntflesh between her legs, simply holding her breasts together and grinding cockjuice out of Naruto’s length eventually became a significant challenge for her.

Not one to accept defeat after initiating the challenge that threatened it, the beginning of a slow descent of heavy, segmented half-sheets of semen down from the peak of her breasts towards contact with her nipples motivated her to begin fighting against her circumstance however she could.  
That the first avenue she selected for herself was a frustrated outburst was no more than a coincidence.

“For fuck sakes—I get it! You can stop squirting nut now, alright?” screwing her face into her most lust-addled impression of displeasure yet, Tsunade barked up at Naruto as though something about what he had done was ‘wrong’. “I-I’ve got plenty of other things to show you, y’know. I-If you dump out any more, actually doing anything with my body is going to become fucking impossible.”

“I have to keep running the village from my office, too. If my tits reek of some little brat’s cockjuice, working in peace is going to be a nightmare!”

“…Hey! Don’t give me that shit—are you even paying attention!?”

Both relevant and timely, Tsunade’s outburst should have roused something from the youth that they were directed up at. Presently, though, such a ‘something’ was beyond his ability to produce.

Grinning and glossy-eyed, Naruto’s response to Tsunade’s outburst consisted of a satisfied chuckle, and the invocation of several depraved daydreams about the sort of training that he might enjoy next… 


End file.
